The prior art is documented was varying types of fastener assemblies, such including flat and irregular cross sectional profile (such as spring) washers which are employed in a stacked coaxial arrangement. An example of a washer incorporating protrusions for use in a fastener assembly is set forth in US 2009/0110510, to Cairo et al., and in which a body has a first face, a second face and an aperture extending through the body between the first and second faces. A plurality of protrusions extend from at least one of the first and second faces and which exhibit sufficient structural integrity to create a plurality of corresponding deformations in a separate mating surface during compressive loading of the washer against the separate mating surface.